sciencewikiaorg_ru-20200216-history
Шаблон:Cite encyclopedia/doc
All parameters must be in lowercase only. Copy a blank version to use. Usage ;Common fields, horizontal format ;Full version, horizontal format ;Full version, horizontal format (with current date) - - |accessyear= |accessmonth= |edition= |date= |year= |month= |publisher= |volume= |location= |id= |isbn= |doi= |pages= |quote= }} Fields Wikilinks Most fields can be wikilinked (ie. title = book title), but should generally only be linked to an existing Wikipedia article. Any wikilinked field must not contain any brackets apart from normal round brackets () — don’t use <>[]{}. Description of fields Syntax (for the technical-minded) Nested fields either rely on their parent fields, or replace them: * parent ** child — may be used with parent (and is ignored if parent is not used) ** OR: child2 — may be used instead of parent (and is ignored if parent is used) Description * title: Title of article. Required. ** article: Alternate. Cannot be used with title. * encyclopedia: Name of encyclopedia. Required. ** ency: Alternate, being phased out. * last: Surname of author. Don’t wikilink (use authorlink instead). ** first: First name(s) of author, including title(s) (eg. Firstname Middlename or Firstname M. or Dr. Firstname M., Snr.). Don’t wikilink (use authorlink instead). *** The `last' and `first' fields are poorly named for the case of an author whose surname is usually written first (e.g. as in Chinese). They also have the problem of only communicating which is the surname, not communicating where the surname is usually written. Consider deprecating first, last fields, and reinstating author field, using the notation «Smith, John» or «Hu Ke Jie» as appropriate (i.e. always writing surname first, and using comma or not depending on whether the name is usually written surname last or first). ** authorlink: Title of Wikipedia article about author. Article should already exist. Must not be wikilinked itself. Do not use this on its own, but along with «author» or «first» and «last». ** coauthors: Full name of additional author or authors, surname last, separated by ", " (e.g. Joe Bloggs, John F. Kennedy, H. R. Dent). *** Someone please confirm that surname is to go last even for people whose name is usually written surname first. Consider rethinking this field, e.g. using Bloggs, Joe and Kennedy, John F. and Dent, H. R. and Hu Ke Jie. ** OR: author: Full name of author, preferably surname first. * editor: Editor for the entire work. * url: URL of an online encyclopedia article. Cannot be used if you wikilinked title. ** accessdate: Full date when item was accessed, in ISO 8601 YYYY-MM-DD format, e.g. 2006-02-17. Required when url field is used. Must not be wikilinked. *** OR: accessyear: Year when item was accessed, and accessmonth: Month when item was accessed. Must not be wikilinked. * edition: When the encyclopedia has more than one edition. e.g. «2nd edition». * volume: When the encyclopedia has more than one volume. e.g. «Volume 3». * date: Full date of publication, in ISO 8601 YYYY-MM-DD format, e.g. 2006-02-17. Must not be wikilinked. ** OR: year: Year of publication, and month: Name of the month of publication. If you also have the day, use date instead. Must not be wikilinked. * publisher: Publisher should not include corporate designation such as «Ltd» or «Inc». ** location: Place of publication. * id: Identifier such as ISBN 1-111-22222-9 or . Remember, you must specify the kind of identifier, not just give a number. * doi: digital object identifier. See also * pages: first page and optional last page. This is for listing the pages relevant to the citation, not the total number of pages in the book, e.g. 5—7: * quote: Relevant quote from the article. Test * → * → simple:Template:Cite encyclopedia/doc